On the surface of a slope of cut earth or rock where the environment for growing vegetation is poor, applying soil of a suitable thickness onto the slope will improve the ability of vegetation to be grown thereon. For landscaping a sloped rock area, latticed block has generally been used. Soil fills the compartments of the latticed block and then lawn is planted in the soil. This conventional method can only be used on a sloped surface having a small incline and is generally not suitable for use on a steep slope having a particularly irregular surface of cut rock. Also, transportation and installation of the latticed block to the sloped surface is very difficult. After installation, the latticed block may slide down under gravity.
Installation of a wire mesh with a soil layer over the cut rock surface has also been tried. However the moisture retaining capacity of the soil is very limited and therefore the soil layer generally must be greater than 30 cm to retain moisture therein. Accordingly, a large amount of soil is required. Heavy equipment for high pressure spraying . . . is also required. After application of the layer of soil, the soil has a tendency to erode as a result of insufficient adhesion between the surface of the cut rock and the soil.